


'Best Friends'

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending 12 years as Sam Winchester's best friend in high school and college, you start to move on with your life - until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Best Friends'

No’ you thought to yourself ‘It can’t be him.’ He used to be so much smaller, this toned up giant couldn’t possibly be your old best friend.

You hid behind your fort of books that you had piled up on your normal table at your local library, it was your way of asserting your dominance in this place.

You peered over the top of the books shyly as you watched the 6ft 4 man returning some books while a sightly smaller man stood next to him, pulling facial expressions that told you that he wanted to leave.

This couldn’t be him, he was way too butch. You remember Sammy being tall and lanky for many years, it didn’t put you off him, but he couldn’t have put on that amount of muscle in only 2 years.

He turned around and walked quickly to another bookshelf as though he had forgotten something. Unfortunately, the bookshelf was near you.

You bowed your head quickly so your nose was back in your books.

“Y/N?!” you heard a voice say, you felt dread surge your whole body but you still managed to look up at him. “Is that really you?” he added walking towards you with a smile on his face that was almost as big as him.

“Sammy?” you said, fake surprise filling the word. If only he knew you had been spying on him for the last 20 minutes as he browsed the library. 

You stood up to shake his hand or something like that but instead you were nearly rugby tackled to the ground by this giants hug.

“Jesus, Sam. You’ve grown” you laughed while your face was implanted in his chest while you were being squeezed to death.

“And you haven’t in the slightest” he teased while releasing you finally. Getting your breath back you let out a slight giggle as he traced his hand from the top of your head to just under his collarbones.

You pushed him in the chest lightly as to say stop it and let out another giggle. You never giggled, you think it was just being around Sam that took you back to your high school days.

“What you doing here?” you said while tucking a bit of hair behind your ear shyly. “Dean and I were just doing some research and I was just handing back the books we borrowed” he replied “Oh, cool! What research?” you pressed, starting to sound interested.

He shook his head and waved the question away as though it was setting in the air around you and he could swat it away with his hand.

“Ah, doesn’t matter its boring, what are you doing here?” he asked sitting down at the table while you followed his lead. “Just some light reading” you giggled while gesturing to the towers of books.

“No, I’m doing a course online and this is the only place that actually has the books I need” you said, turning the conversation more serious. “Although, it doesn’t have all of them” you sighed regretfully.

“You should see the library at our place, its huge!” he said, leaning back in his chair “If you have your own library then why are you returning books to a public one?” you asked really confused.

He started to laugh, it embarrassed you because it felt like there was a joke you wasn’t getting, eventually he calmed down enough to say “They were before we moved, they’re a couple years overdue though” you chuckled slightly.

You didn’t think it was that funny but then again Sam had always had a strange sense of humour.

“You think you have the books I need?” you asked slightly hopeful, you loved spending time with Sam in school but now you were adults. Well, half adults. You might get more sense out of him now than just jokes.

Although, you always saw Sam as something more than what he liked to let on. Like the way he spoke so highly of his older brother Dean but never said a word about his dad.

“We might, you wanna come over for dinner or something so you can check? Or whatever you don’t have to” he said, sounding slightly nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sam Winchester are you nervous?!” you laughed while nudging him with your elbow.

“Well, you’ve certainly grown up since we last met” he said as his cheeks started to fluster with a shade of red, it reminded you of the first time you hugged him about 12 years ago when his cheeks went scarlet like they were now.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” you said, pretending to get defensive by putting your hands on your hips and giving him the sassiest facial expression you could possibly do. 

“Well, your braces and glasses are gone now” he said jokingly “Contacts” you said smiling and the both of you laughed together, it made you feel nostalgic.

“So are you up for dinner?” he asked again “I kinda missed my best friend these past couple of years” he added. You thought for a while and if you were going to be honest with yourself, you missed him too. These past couple of years had been lonely.

“Yeah, dinner sounds fun” you finally said, nodding your head as he started to smile “You wanna go now? Dean’s already been sitting in the car for too long, so if you’re there he wont moan at me as much” he said as he started to stand up from the table.

“Oh, yeah sure. Can we stop off at mine first, just so I can get changed and stuff?” you asked quickly as you and Sam gathered up the mounds of books and started to place them back on their shelves.

“Do you live close by then?” he asked while slotting 3 books back onto the shelf at the same time “Just around the corner actually, that’s why I come here so often” you replied and he started to laugh again.

The more you heard him laugh the more you realised that you really enjoyed the sound of his throaty chuckle. “What?” you asked while smiling at him.

“Nothing” he said wiping away a tear “It’s just, you always had your nose in a book. So, I suppose you’re still a nerd” he laughed.

You giggled at him as he burst into fits of laughter “I’m not a nerd!” you protested as you put the last couple of books away, he was just laughing and nodding at you.

“You’re a bigger nerd” you said poking his cheek, that was when you realised actually how tall he was, you had to really stretch just to reach his face. It seemed impossible for one person to be able to grow so much.

“Come on, Dean’ll be waiting for us” he said as he gestured towards the door. You had no idea why you had met him again but you hoped you didn’t lose him this time.

— After arriving at your house —

You pulled up outside your house, Sam was right. Dean was annoyed that you’d kept him waiting but as soon as he saw that you were with him, he didn’t seem to mind as much.

You climbed out the car and when you noticed that they weren’t following you you felt strange. “Do you guys wanna come in while I get changed?” you asked as you bent down to talk to them through the drivers window.

“I might be a while and I don’t want you waiting outside for ages” the thought of people waiting on you made you feel uncomfortable.

You walked up your drive way and to your front door where you began to unlock the door, you could hear them following you up the drive hesitantly.

“I’m not a psycho killer guys, you don’t need to be so cautious” you said without looking round, you got the door open and stepped through, keeping the door open for the boys.

When you turned round to face them, you noticed that they weren’t just being hesitant… they were whispering to each other. You thought it was strange but that was all you let yourself think.

You had allowed yourself to get paranoid of the little things way too much when you were younger and you didn’t want that trait to come back.

You made your way up the stairs and yelled “Close the door behind you and make yourself at home!”

You jumped into the shower quickly and gave yourself a brief wash, you didn’t want to keep them waiting too long.

When you were done you wrapped a towel round you and flung the bathroom door open only to bump into another body. “Sorry” Sam said quickly, flinging his arms out towards you as though he was already prepared to catch you if you were going to fall.

“No it’s alright.” you said, then you realised that he was upstairs and not with his brother “Is everything okay?” you asked him, raising one of your eyebrows.

You continued to walk to your bedroom where you had already laid out your clothes for this evening. A simple band shirt, your black skinny jeans and of course your converse.

When you reached your bedroom you noticed that Sam hadn’t followed you. You half sighed, half laughed “Sammy, you can come into my room, were not kids any more”.

He did as he was told and stepped into your room, he looked around it like every nosey person does “Dean said about you staying the night” he said plainly.

You continued getting ready as though he wasn’t there “Would I need to?” you questioned him “I mean, do you really live that far away?” you added.

“It’s about half an hour drive and that’s cause Dean normally goes over the speed limit” he laughed while picking up a picture of you and him that you had on your bedside table.

He looked at it for a while and let a simple smile crop up onto his face, he shook his head while the smile widened itself.

“How many nights we talking?” you said as you slipped your black lacy underwear and black bra on underneath the towel, skilfully if you do say so yourself.

“How ever many you want, we’re not doing anything for at least the next month. So, maybe a week or so?” you were slightly shocked at this, you hadn’t seen him for about 2 years and now he wanted to spend a week with you.

But, the idea excited you. You’d always loved spending time with him, more than you liked to admit, because you didn’t want it to be one of those lovey-dovey book novels or romance films where the best friends fall in love because you always thought they were made up fiction.

However, the more time you spent away from Sam the more you started to realise how much you missed him. You felt alone at night if you hadn’t looked at the picture frame by your bed.

And him coming back into your life like this, so suddenly, had made you really question your feelings for him.

It was stupid and at first you tried to deny it. But, soon you came to terms with what was happening. You were in love with Sam Winchester.

How were you supposed to spend the week with someone you loved without them realising it?


End file.
